


Irokei brainrot Angst

by AngeyPork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeyPork/pseuds/AngeyPork
Summary: Iroha is sad, Nikei is made to check on her
Relationships: Nijiue Iroha/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Irokei brainrot Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Heteros /j

Iroha was quietly screaming into the pillow, her arms and legs grabbing onto it tight and pressing her body into it and crying. She felt very overwhelmed due to the killing game starting and not feeling very good at all, thoughts rushed inside her head as she worried, would she end up killing someone? would she end up getting killed? she didn't know it, she was scared, why did she have to be here she didn't want to... 

Iroha's spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. the tiny girl got up from her bed and attempted to calm down before she reached the door "who is it?" Iroha asked once she reached it "Iroha? Its me, Nikei, open the door we're gonna be late!" iroha suddenly remembered that there was going to be a meeting with the class to discuss if they found any info that would help them for getting off the island... again. Iroha shakily responded to the man on the other side of her door "I-Im not feeling t-too good, I think Im just gonna sit this one out..." she couldn't see him but Nikei began to frown before he demanded "Iroha, open the door right now" Iroha flinched a bit, people hate it when she cries, how ironic... this is the one time she actually wants to stay in her room 

"Im very tired!!! very very tired im uhhh gonna g-go to sleep!" Iroha panickingly said to Nikei. The journalist was sent to get Iroha and coming back empty handed could be seen as suspicious so he had to be persistent "can I at least see your face, how do I know you're really Iroha?" Nikei asked knowing full well Iroha would fall for it "I-I guess I could do that…” the rainbow girl responded before opening the door a bit enough to see her eye. Nikei smiled and pushed the door open and slid into her room, Iroha stepped back in surprise and tripped over her own feet landing backwards on the ground with a loud thud. 

The taller man looked down at her and hesitated for a split second and closed the door before getting onto his knees to be face to face with Iroha, she did look tired but only because of the now almost dry tears on her face and she seemed like she wasn't actually going to sleep. Irohas hair wasn't tied and she wasn't wearing her beret or poncho, her vest wasn't there either and her tie and collar were messy and she wasn't wearing her shoes and he could see the missing articles of clothing scattered in a path to her bed which was messy. 

Iroha began hyperventilating and started to cry again, Nikei put a hand on his classmates cheek and rubbed away some tears, "hey... why are you crying" he asked hesitantly but it made iroha cry harder as she stuttered and mumbled out her words "I-I dont- I dont wanna d-d-die i'm scared, i'm not ready im not ready" Nikei looked at Iroha with a look of sadness as she shook in fear. She didn't expect what the black haired man did next as he then wrapped his arms around the small girl and attempted to lift her off the ground but of course Nikei isn't strong at all but luckily Iroha isn't very heavy so with enough effort the weak man managed to carry the crying girl into her bed. 

he set Iroha down and sat down next to her, She looked at Nikei confused until he planted a soft kiss onto her forehead and began to rub circles onto her small back and he felt Irohas breathing go from fast hyperventilation to slow relaxed breaths. Nikei held Iroha in his arms and asked if she felt better as he looked into her blue eyes “t-thanks Nikei… I love y-you...” she responded, at least her stuttering went back to normal level. The black haired journalist laid the sleepy girl down onto a pillow he placed at the top of the bed.

The journalist turned to leave until he felt a weak tug at the bottom of his long brown jacket. It was Irohas hand trying to stop him from leaving her, “p-please can you just stay? We both know there’s no way off the island” she said weakly while looking up at him. Nikei let out a soft sigh before he removed his jacket, hat, and shoes before crawling into the bed with Iroha and pulling the blankets over the two of them as he held her close to him.

Meanwhile the class was just finishing their meeting with no new info but Setsuka was asked to go check Irohas room to make sure nothing bad had happened to her as neither she nor Nikei attended. Setsuka walked down the hallway to Irohas room before she stopped for a second before gripping the door handle and slowly opening the door. she saw the two missing students fast asleep in the messy bed and smiled before closing the door and slowly walking back to her room.


End file.
